Ultimate Spider-Man (2012 TV Series)
Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for one year. He has saved lives and fought supervillains, but he is still in the process of learning how to be a superhero. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. offers Peter the chance to train to be a real superhero and become "The Ultimate Spider-Man". However, beforehand Peter will have to learn how to work with a team of four fellow teenage superheroes. The teen heroes Spider-Man will be teaming up with are Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man. Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Drake Bell) *Sam Alexander/Nova (Logan Miller) *Ava Ayala/White Tiger (Caitlyn Taylor Love) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Greg Cipes) *Luke Cage/Power Man (Ogie Banks) *Nick Fury (Chi McBride) *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Mary Jane Watson (Tara Strong) *Aunt May Parker (Misty Lee) *Stan the Janitor (Stan Lee) *J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons) *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Harry Osborn (Matt Lanter) *Flash Thompson (Matt Lanter) *Dr. Curt Connors (Tom Kenny) *Uncle Ben Parker (Greg Grunberg) Heroes *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar) **JARVIS (Phil LaMarr) *The Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) *Thor (Travis Willingham) *Wolverine (Steve Blum) *Scarlet Witch (Kath Soucie) *Elektra (Gabrielle Carteris) *Captain America (Daran Norris) *The Punisher (Bruce Greenwood) *Ghost Rider (Nolan North) *Professor Charles Xavier (Patrick Stewart) *Moon Knight (Nolan North) *War Machine (Khary Payton) *Dr. Strange (Jack Coleman) **Wong (George Takei) *The Vision (Xander Berkley) *Hank Pym (Nolan North) *Wasp (Grey DeLisle) *Quake (Erin Torpey) *Mr. Fantastic (Cam Clarke) *Falcon (Lance Reddick) *The Thing (Clancy Brown) *Black Widow (Vanessa Marshall) *Odin (Dwight Schultz) *Hawkeye (Thomas F. Wilson) *Daredevil (Brian Bloom) *Namor (John DiMaggio) *Tigra (Tasia Valenza) *Misty Knight (Cree Summer) *Spider-Woman (Tasia Valenza) *Howard the Duck (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Captain Ultra (Cam Clarke) *Nightcrawler (Dee Bradley Baker) *Storm (Dawnn Lewis) *Doc Samson (Steve Blum) *Mac Porter (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Iceman (James Arnold Taylor) *Havok (Josh Keaton) *Rick Jones (Luke Perry) *Forge (Lou Diamond Philips) Villains *Norman Osborn (Steve Weber) - the main antagonist *Venom (Matt Lanter) - one of the main antagonists *Dr. Doom (Maurice LaMarche) - one of the main antagonists *Dr. Octopus (Tom Kenny) - one of the main antagonists *The Frightful Four: **Wizard (Tom Kenny) **Thundra (Tara Strong) **Trapster (Steve Weber) **Klaw (Matt Lanter) *Living Laser (Keith Szarabajka) *Batroc the Leaper (Rob Paulsen) *Taskmaster (Clancy Brown) *Zzzax (N/A) *Dragon Man (N/A) *Loki (Troy Baker) *Sabretooth (Peter Lurie) *Mesmero (Dwlight Schultz) *Carnage (Scott Cleverdon) *Shao Lao (Mark Hamill) *Electro (Thomas F. Wilson) *M.O.D.O.K. (Corey Burton) *Red Skull (Clancy Brown) *The Juggernaut (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Deadpool (John Kassir) *Whirlwind (Tom Kenny) *Beetle (Steve Blum) *Shocker (Daran Norris) *Blackout (John DiMaggio) *Kingpin (Kevin Grievoux) *Nightmare (Mark Hamill) *Omega Red (Mark Hamill) *Zodiac (Phil Morris) *Ultron (James Horan) *Super Skrull (John DiMaggio) *Abomination (French Stewart) *Baron Zemo (Oded Fehr) **Hydro-Man (Brad Garrett) **Kraven the Hunter (Hector Elizondo) **The Spot (Robin Atkin Downes) **Bullseye (Peter Lurie) *Baron Strucker (Jim Cummings) *Hobgoblin (Mark Hamill) *Vulture (Dwight Schultz) *Graviton (John DiMaggio) *Mephisto (Keith Szarabajka) *Thanos (Gary Anthony Williams) *Chemistro (Gary Anthony Williams) *Ymir (Gary Anthony Williams) *Awesome Andy (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Magneto (Ron Perlman) *Technovore (Dwight Schultz) *Garokk (Dwight Schultz) *Sandman (Dee Bradley Baker) *Wrecking Crew: **Wrecker (John DiMaggio) **Bulldozer (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Piledriver (Cam Clarke) **Thunderball (Chi McBride) *Rhino (John DiMaggio) *Hammerhead (John DiMaggio) *Jack O'Lantern (John Kassir) *Plantman (John Kassir) *Melter (Tim Curry) *Toad (Armin Shimmerman) Season One Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Disney XD Category:Disney shows